Pranks Equals Love
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: When you pull pranks together it can create a strong bond. Fred/OC


I was hanging out by the lake with my friends when two tall red heads came up to us. 'Oh, the Weasley twins, I believe they have a reputation for being pranksters. Wonder what they're up to,' I thought as they just stood there.  
"Your Harper right," he asks me.  
"Yes I am," I said proudly.  
"I'm George and this is Fred," he introduce himself and his brother.  
"Nice to meet you," I smile. I was growing more curious with every second as to why they were here.  
"Drink this," George shove a cup of black liquid in my face.  
"No I don't know what in there," I push it out of my face. Fred grabs the cup and pushes George a side.  
"I dare you to drink this," he smirks. It seems like I wasn't only one that knew about the others reputation.  
'Damn, I turn no dare down,' I thought narrowing my eyes at him. I snatch the cup out of his hands and drank it down like a shot. "I don't feel any different," I look at my hands waiting for my skin to change color or something. I look around everything was bigger then me even the blades of grass. "Oh Merlin's Beard," I scream.  
"Cool it worked," one of the twins cheer.  
"What did you do to her," Hermione ask.  
"Nothing really big she just shrank, so I suggest you don't move your feet," Fred explain.  
"Change her back," Luna yells.  
"Fine," George bends down and gave me a very small cup to drink. I drank as fast as I could and the next thing I knew I was back to normal.  
"Yes I'm back to normal size," I jump up and down.  
"You're still short to me," Fred looks down at me.  
"Everyone short to you except George," I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah true, you want help us with a prank," he ask.  
"Does it alter my body in anyways," I ask.  
"No in fact the prank is on Malfoy," George told me.  
"Do it Harper, do it," Hermione beg me pulling on my sleeve.  
"Hermione do you feel okay," I put my hand on her forehead.  
"Yes I'm fine. I just really hate him, his always calling me name does it for me please," she begs.  
"What do I have to do," I ask.  
"We are going to make him hate woman for a week," Fred told us.  
"Yes this is going to be so sweet," Hermione yell excited.  
"What do I have to do," I ask again.  
"You'll have to make out with him," Fred said.  
"What, why," I ask.  
"Because you'll have to spill this in his mouth," George shows me a sucker candy.  
"Will it affect me," I ask.  
"No," Fred shook his head.  
"Have you tested it," I ask.  
"No that's what you're doing," George smirks.  
"Okay I guess. How long does it take to work," I ask.  
"It takes 12 hours," Fred told me.  
"Good, I won't be the girl who makes Malfoy hate girls with my kiss. He'll make out with another girl in 12 hours," I sigh.  
"Go get him girl," he put the candy in my hand.  
"You owe me," I told Hermione. "Where is he," I ask.  
"Quidditch field, but before you go hike up the skirt, take off you robe, and unbutton your shirt a little," Fred gave a tug on each material he was talking about.  
"What," I slap his hand away.  
"Only ways he's going to pick you out from all the others," George explain.  
"Fine," I snap throwing my robe at him. I unbutton my shirt and hike up my skirt.  
"Take your tie off its blocking your breast," Hermione told me.  
"Take your hair down," Luna suggests. I took my tie off and put my hair down.  
"You owe me," I hiss at Hermione.  
"I know," she smile.  
"Remember act sexy," Fred told me.  
"I am sexy," I snap, walking to see my reflection in the lake. My jaw drop I look like a slut, my skirt was so high that if I bend over you would see everything and half my boobs were showing. "You so owe me Hermione," I snap.  
"Yeah, yeah I'll do your homework for a mouth," Hermione told me.  
"All my classes," I ask.  
"Yes now go," she pushes me.  
"Okay going," I walk toward the quidditch field. I saw them in the middle of practice and a bunch of slytherin girls were in the stands. I sat down in the ravenclaw stand and made sure I kept my eyes on Malfoy, lick and biting my lips. 'I'm such a good actress,' I thought proudly. When practice was finally over, Blaise whispers something in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy look up at me. I gave him a flirt smile and lean back playing with my hair. 'Good actress please I'm a great actress,' I thought. He looks at his friends then back at me with a smirk on his face. "I want you," I mouth to him with a smirk of my own. He flies over to me with no hesitation.  
"You want me," Malfoy sat next to me, sliding an arm around my shoulders.  
"I can't help it you're so sexy," I eyeing him up and down.  
"You look pretty fine yourself," he stares at my chest.  
"Thanks," I fake a smile. 'Pervert,' I thought.  
"So I heard you watching me all practice," he smirk.  
'Cocky much,' I thought. "Yeah you look so good on the broom the way you fly so fast," I giggle.  
"I could teach you if you want," he pulls me on his lip making me straddle him and my skirt went right above my mid thigh. I pull it down a little, which was bad decision because my thong was showing now. "Nice," Malfoy play with the sides.  
'Crap let's get this over with,' I thought. "Hey Draco want to play a game," I whisper in his ear.  
"What game," he kisses my neck.  
I took out the candy from pocket, open it, and pop it in my mouth. "Take the candy away from me," I purr in his ear. His lips slam on mine. 'Great actress please I'm an award winning actress,' I thought, kissing him back. I try to slip him the candy but he moves his tongue. I try five more time but he never took it. 'He sucks at this game,' I thought. I felt him lay me down on the bench, sliding his hand up my skirt. He pulls on my thong and took it off. I panic trying to slip him the candy he finally took it from me.  
"Yeah you the man Draco," I heard someone yell. I pull out of kiss so fast and look to the side and saw the whole slytherin quidditch team watching.  
"What time is it Draco," I ask.  
"Its five o'clock," he told me.  
"Crap I got to go," I slide out from under him.  
"Wait," he grabs my wrist, pulling me back to him.  
"Don't go, don't you want your candy back," he show me the candy in his mouth.  
"I got more," I told him.  
"What about your thong," he held it up in the air like some kind of prize.  
"Think of it as a present form me," I smirk. I just want to get out of there.  
"What your name," he asks.

"Harper Smith," I smile.  
"House," he asks.  
"Ravenclaw," I answer.  
"Okay we'll finish this later," he told me.  
"Sure," I walk away.  
"Bloody hell Flint I was this close to shagging that," I heard Malfoy yell when I was at the bottom of the stands.  
"Sorry, so how is the candy," he ask.  
"It teases really good," Malfoy told them. I giggle as I went back to the lake.  
"What's so funny," Fred asks.  
"Malfoy liked the Candy," I said through the laughter. I grab my robe put it on, button my shirt up, pull my skirt down, and put my tie on.  
"So how was it," Fred asks.  
"The kiss I don't know I was too busy trying to slip him the candy," I told them. "And it was so annoying every time I would try and give him the candy he would move his tongue out of the way," I snap.  
"Good thing we made the candy so only he could eat it uh George," Fred smile proudly.  
"Yes Fred I would say so," George had the same proud look.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast to see if the candy worked. "Get away Pansy you make me sick, all girls make me sick," Malfoy snap. We all burst out laughing.  
"Yes it worked," Fred pick me up and swing me around. I felt my cheek turning red.  
"This is all your fault you kissed him last, you turn him off to all woman. I knew you were a bad kisser" Pansy snap at a girl.  
"Your right it is my fault," she ran out. I laugh even harder. Fred put me down I stumble and fell in his arms. I felt my face burn a deep red.

In Snape class I was sitting in between Fred and George, restlessly rocking back and forth. Fred grab my thigh my heat speeds up. "Class is almost over, calm down," he whisper to me.  
"I can't help it," I whisper back, blushing. He chuckle.  
"Class dismiss," Snape yells. I pop out of my chair to run out of the class but Fred was still holding my thigh. So I fell on his lap. He picks me up bridle style.  
"I don't think it safe for you to walk," he laughs. I bite my lip, trying hard not to blush. It was lunch but Fred took a wrong turn.  
"Fred the great hall the other way," I told him.  
"I know but I want talk to you," he smiles.  
"Okay," I wound what he wants to talk to me about. He put me down on a bench and sat down next to me.  
"Harper I…" he looks down at his hands.  
"What is it," I ask.  
"I like you ever seen first year," he told me. "And I was just wondering would you go out with me," he continue.  
"Fred I would love too," I smile. Fred kisses me passionately. He licks my bottom lip begging for entrance. I open my slowly mouth and let him in. We explore each other's mouths.  
"You're a good kisser," Fred rests his forehead against mine.  
"You're not to bad yourself," I told him. He laughs and was about kiss me again.  
"Harper tell them I love woman remember our hot snog," Malfoy ran over to us.  
"I rememeber, I should have known by that kiss that you didn't like woman," I smirking, holding Fred's hand.  
"What," Malfoy snap.  
"Yeah, I'm happy I'm with a real man like Fred now," I pull Fred down by his collar and kiss him roughly.


End file.
